Cursed
by TobiasWolfy
Summary: Spain x OC. Spian adopts the only cat at the shop and takes her home. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed solemnly as I laid down in my cage. 'Damn this curse,' I thought, 'I want to be human again'. When I was young my father, The Druid Master, had gotten a powerful and beautiful witch angry. So intern, She cursed his lovely daughter, his only treasure, to be a cat. When he saw this, he granted himself and me, his beloved daughter eternal life until the curse is broken. Once it is time will start again on our lives. I swore to break the curse, as soon as possible.

But currently, 173 years later, I was a cat in a pet shop. I'd been here for nine whole months. I always wondered why she was never picked. I was cute... Actually, I was damned cute! I had long, fluffy red fur and the most bright emerald green eyes you'd ever see. So I was Fucking cute! So why was I never picked. I was pulled from her thoughts by the-

_Ding, Ding_

Of the door opening. I looked up to see who it was. The first was an albino man with blonde, almost white, hair and bright red eyes. A small yellow bird was perched on the top of his white hair, tweeting every time his master said 'Awesome'. Next was a blonde man, which I could have sworn was a woman. His hair was almost shoulder length, he had light blue eyes and was carrying a small poodle. Last was a tan man, most likely a Spaniard. He was tall with dark brown, slightly shaggy hair, green eyes, and holding... No pet...

"Come on, mon ami. We shall get you a pet." The blonde man said, grabbing the Spaniard's hand.

"Ja, you need a pet, like ze awesome(tweet) me!" The albino almost yelled. I thought for a moment, 'Ok, obviously they're all friends. The German has a bird, the Frenchy had a dog, so the Spaniard should have a cat!' She thought happily.

"Si, mi amigos. But what should I get?" He asked them, kneeling to look at a puppy. I got up and walked to the front of the cage. Time for the Kitty Charm. I put my front paws on the cage and meowed loudly for their attention. And it worked. They looked over, the Frenchy 'awww'ed.

"Mon ami, look at the kitty, it's all alone~" He said walking over.

"Sir, be careful, she's a mean one." The lady behind the counter warned.

"Hey! That kid shouldn't have pulled my ear!" I Hissed, They only heard hissing. The Spaniard walked over.

"I don't think you're mean little gato, you probably just need some love and affection..." he said opening cage door. "Come here bote, I won't hurt you." he reached out. I timidly walked over and sat down. He gently pet me and scratched behind my ears, causing me to purr. He smiled.

"I'll take her," he said picking me up. "Now what should I name you..." He thought for about five minutes before smiling. "I'll name you Belleza." He kissed my head. I tilted my head slightly, to show I was confused. He chuckled.

"Belleza is the Spanish word for beauty, little one." He cooed

**Hey this is the Author, you guys can call me Tobias, first thing I've written. Please tell me if it's good and if it is ideas would be nice~ **

** -Tobias =^_^=**


	2. Chapter 2

I nodded slightly, Ok he named me Belleza, not to hard to forget. "Antonio, does this cat look fermiliar to you?" The Frenchy asked my owner. He looked at me and hummed. I cutely put a paw on his face. He chuckled softly and kissed my paw.

"No Francis, she doesn't,"

~later~

He drove home while I laid on his lap. It was a very warm lap, it was finly toned but soft too. I smirked, I was really close to his-

No!

You can't do that, you don't want him to take you back!

I yawned and nuzzled his lower stomache. He smiled and pet me pulled into a parking spot. He smiled."Ok Belle, we're home~" He said unbuckling his seatbelt. I smiled. I smelled something, is was very intoxacating. It was in the backseat. I jumped into the backseat and started sniffing the bags.

What the hell was it!?

Grrrrr... I want it now...

"Belle, wait till we are inside, eh? I have friends comming over soon." Antonio said picking me up and grabbing the bags. He carried me into an apartment this smelled like cinnomon. I liked it. He set me down.

"Go explore, Belleza." Antonio told me. I walked off, exploring as told. It was a very nice apartment. Three bedrooms and one bathroom. All the carpeting was black, the tiling white and the walls a soft red. The bathroom- where he put my litter box- was all white, kinda hurt my eyes. The bath tub was a large, porsalen, lion paw tub, wern't those expensive...? I shrugged it off and went to find Antonio. I searched all the rooms. He was in the kitchen. Whatever it was that he was cooking, it smelled goooood~.

"Hola Belle, do you like the apartment?" He asked, smiling down at me.

God. Damn... He's fucking handsome...

I meowed in reponse. He laughed softly and pet my head. I jumped up on the counter to see what he was cooking. I didn't know what it was...

"I've invited some friends and their pets over. I hope you like Lovino... He may act like an ass sometimes, but he's a sweet heart~"

Oh dear god... Please don't tell me he's-

There was a knock at the door. Antonio answered. It was a young Italian man with red/brown hair that sported a long curl going to the right. In his arms a small light brown cat with a long curl under its left ear.

"Lovino, mi amore! I missed you." Antonio kissed the Italian, and he kissed back!

GAHHHHH! NO! HE'S FUCKING GAAAAAAAY! KITTY RAGE! KITTY MOTHER FUCKING RAGE! HOW IN THE HELL IS HE SOPOSTE TO BREAK MY CURSE IF HE'S GAY!?

**Ok evadintly Kitty Rage... Please review and leave some ideas for me, and I would love fan art! PM me and I'll give you my e-mail so you can e-mail me pics! LOVE YOU ALL!**

** -Tobias=^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3

Well fuck it to hell! This is fucking amazing.

1. I'm 186

2. I'm a virgen

3. I'm fucking cursed to be a cat

4 I'm Fucking IMMORTAL

And finally

5. THE GUY THAT WAS TO BREAK MY CURSE IS GAY!

I let out a soft growl and went over to the couch. The Italian bastard put his cat down. He imeaditly scampered over to me, curl bouncing slightly.

"Ve~, you're a very pretty kitty." The cat said sitting next me. He laid down and rolled on his back.

"Thank you, I'm Mar- I mean Belleza. You are?" I asked, pawing at his belly.

"My name used to be Feliciano, now it's Manichino." he said purring softly. I stopped dead.

'Used to be? What did he mean used to be?' I put a paw on either side of his head and sat on him, earning a small 'Ve'. I kneaded at his chest area.

"Used to be? What do you mean?"

"Well, a few years, I was looking for a gift for mio fratello, Lovino, and I stumbled on a charm shop. I went in, no one was there, but I looked around. I found a littie tomato charm that was perfect! So, I left money on the counter and right as I was going to leave I turned into a piccolo gattino. I ran home and my brother thought I was a stray and took me in. A few weeks later I figured I can turn human if I wanted, but only for an hour or so. So fratello keeps me as a pet." The cat said quickly.

"I can _turn_ human? Well, that would have been useful _173 years_ ago..." I muttered to myself

* * *

[Antonio's pov]

My cell phone rang, the song playing was "I'm Awesome", so obviously it was Gilbert. I answered.

"Hola, Gil. What's up?"

"Sorry, meine friend. I can't come over, meine little bruder is sick."

I sighed, "It's alright mi amigo..."

He hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. Imeditly after "I'm To Sexy" started blasting...

Francis... I picked up.

"Hola?"

"Sorry, canceling! Joan is going into labor! Sorry!"

I sighed... Guess it just me and Lovino~


End file.
